irongripmaraudersfandomcom-20200214-history
The SBBG (browser) Screen
SBBG Screen A really good Marauder Captain is more than just a skilled tactician on the battlefield. Indeed, the captain must also manage the recruitment of units for combat, supervise the construction of combat vehicles and convoy trucks, and keep the eggheads in Research working on the next breakthrough. In order to understand how to successfully recruit, construct and research, please review the following information. 'Understanding the SBBG Screen' The SBBG screen is the strategic and managerial portion of Iron Grip: Marauders. SBBG stands for Strategic Browser Based Game. There are several parts to the SBBG screen, and they are broken down in the following image. A) First Set of Rooms (World Map, Engineering, Training, Research, Storage) B) Second Set Of Rooms (Black Market, Battle Station, Leaderboard, Library, Newspaper ) C) Captain's Info, Energy and Resources D) Hero, Mission and Boss Battle Lists E) Chat, Quests and Communications F) Map or Current Room 'A) First Set of Rooms' a) World Map - See the world and points of interest b) Engineering - Construction of vehicles c) Training - Recruitment of infantry units d) Research - Technology research e) Storage Room - Management of booster packs and all undeployed units 'B) Second Set of Rooms' a) Black Market - Buy rare or special units and resources with Gems b) Battle Station - Start new battles or continue saved ones c) Leaderboard - See "who's who" amongst Marauders d) Library - Look up unit information, lore and stories, or help articles e) Newspaper - See the latest Iron Grip: Marauders news and events here 'C) Captain's Portrait and Resources' a) Captain's Portrait - This is a picture of the captain. This can be clicked on edit b) Current Energy - Energy depletes with battles and regenerates over time or from trips to the bar c) Restore Energy - Visit the Wheelhouse Bar for some drinks or food d) Level - Current captain's level, as well as current experience level and how much experience is needed to get to the next level e) Gems - Current amount of Gems owned by the captain f) Deployment - Current and maximum amount of Deployment; how many men and vehicles or are being stored on board the airship and how many there could be g) Gold - Current and maximum amount of Gold h) Iron - Current and maximum amount of Iron 'D) Base and Officer List' a) Hero Tab - All heroes currently owned by the captain will appear here.e b) Mission Tab - All battles and quests currently active. c) Boss Battle List - Displays all Boss Battles you are currently involved in. d) Current entries - This can be either Heroes, Missions or Boss Battles. 'E) Chat and Communications' a) Chat Window - All incoming and outgoing general chat will appear here b) Chat Line - Enter your message here to send it to general chat c) Send Button - Any message entered into b) will be sent when this button is pressed (or press Enter key) d) Private Messages - Any private messages or notifications are available here e) Friends List - Maintain the list of your friends (or enemies) from here f) Iron Grip: Marauders Official Forums - Links to the official forums 'F) Map or Current Room' Example of the World Map Example of a Room (Engineering) a) Back Button - Takes you back one screen or layer of the current map or room b) Current Map or Room - This is where the current map is displayed or current room will be displayed